One Piece: The Time Paradox
by MetalMadness122
Summary: When the Straw Hat crew suddenly dissapears, Luffy must find out what happened to his crew. But, this will lead him on a search across the sea, through even time itself!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gone?? The Crew Disappears Without a Trace!

The Straw Hat Pirates, after having just escaped Thriller Bark, stopped their ship to get some supplies at a nearby town. And, as usual, they sent Luffy to get the supplies, followed by Sanji and Chopper, in his reindeer form. "Man, that last fight was fun!" Luffy chuckled, grinning. "You almost got killed by two Warlords of the Sea! HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT FUN?!" Sanji yelled-though he was only angry that there weren't any beautiful girls on the island. "Calm down, Sanji-we made it out of there, didn't we?" Chopper commented. "Yeah!" Luffy shouted. "And we got a new crewmate out of it!" As they headed back with the supplies, they approached the Thousand Sunny. Out of nowhere, there was a blinding flash. "ARGH! WHAT THE-" Sanji shouted. The flash dissipated after a moment.

"Wonder what that was all about." Luffy muttered. "Come on, let's get on the-" He stopped and looked around. The two had disappeared. "What the-hey, where did you guys go?!" He looked up and saw that the ship had vanished too. "WHERE DID THE SHIP GO?!" He started running around, searching around for the ship-earning him stares from the locals. Eventually, he asked some of the townspeople if they saw where the ship went. Everyone he asked claimed there was never any ship.

"What's going on?!" Luffy asked himself. "I better grab a boat and try to see where everyone went." Luckily, he still had some money from the supply cash, so he bought a small rowboat and set out, with the supplies that he could fit on the side-mostly food. "All right-time to find the crew, and find out what's going on!"

Next Chapter: The Revelation! Memories Lost and Friendships Forgotten!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revelation! Memories Lost and Friendships Forgotten!

It had been three hours since Luffy set sail, and he was completely lost. "Aw man! Why did they have to disappear? Now I can't even get to the next island to get some help!" As he floated on his boat, a dense fog came over him. "Huh? This fog seems familiar…" He started looking around. "I can't see anything!" He sat back down, sighing. "Man, where did everyone go?" As he said this, he heard something-no, someone. He could hear the voice, and it sounded familiar. "Wait a minute…is that…"

"Yohohoho, yohohoho! Yohohoho, yohohoho!" The sounds of the singing made a gear in Luffy's brain start working. "THAT'S BROOK!" He started paddling as fast as he could, headed towards the sound of the singing. Eventually, he made it to where the sound was coming from-a ship that was in complete disrepair. "HEY!" he yelled. "BROOK! DOWN HERE!" The singing stopped, and a figure walked on deck. It was a skeleton in a suit and top hat, with a cane and violin in hand. "Yohohohoho! Who might you be?" "You know me! It's Luffy-you just joined my crew!"

The skeleton stared at him for a moment. "Your face…looks familiar." "REALLY?!" "No!" The skeleton shouted, laughing. "SKULL JOKE!" Luffy stretched out and grabbed onto the ship. He launched himself up onto the deck. "How can you not remember me? We just defeated Gecko Moria! You got your shadow back and joined my crew!" The skeleton let out a sigh. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. My shadow is still stolen, and Moria has been undefeated for a long time." Brook said sadly. "What are you talking about?! We just-" Brook shook his head. "I'm sorry. I believe you are mistaken. And I cannot join your crew-without my shadow…"

Luffy stared in shock. _How can he not remember me? We were just talking to each other a few hours ago!_ Luffy stared at the ground…then turned his head up. "Then it's settled!" "What?" Brook asked, confused. "If you don't remember me, and if what you say is true…then I'm gonna have to defeat Moria again!" The captain shouted. "WHAT?!"

Next Chapter: The Battle Resumes! The Captain vs. The Warlord!


End file.
